Lallen The Bookman's Daughter
by Watashi Wa Akaruidesu
Summary: After Allen finds out she is a noah, she overheard her boyfriend and friends say, "... We should just kill her…" It was Lavi her boyfriend who said it… Fem Allen x Lavi
1. Betrayed

_Lallen chapter one-Betrayed_

 _Hey guys I'm back w/ another story don't worry I'll write another chapter for my other stories sooner or later… Well maybe. :)_

 _Fem Allen 3_

 _Summary: After Allen finds out she is a noah, she overheard her boyfriend and friends say, "... We should just kill her…" It was Lavi her boyfriend who said it… Fem Allen x Lavi_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own d grayman_

Allen was walking to meet with Lavi in the dining hall to tell him the great news Tim flowing beside her. She was about to walk inside the doors when she stopped and heard a very interesting conservation. "... We should just kill her while she isn't expecting us and she should since she is still weak!" Lavi her boyfriend said,"Agreed?" Lenalee and Kanda nod. Allen was crying silent tears, mouth gaping due to their plans to kill her. She puts her hand to her stomach and saw Tim nibbling on her shoulder trying to cheer her up.

"Tim, record this: _If you are seeing this I'm long gone. I heard the plans on how you plan to kill me and Tim has proof. Anyway I'm going away from here far, far away. Lavi if you hear this I'm pregnant with your child... "_ Allen let even more tears roll down her face which was slowly turning redder and redder with each passing second _."So I wish you all goodbye. Tim I gotta go now; give, this to them in a few hours. Bye Tim…"_ I kiss Tim on the head and run off.


	2. 15 Years Later

_Lallen The Bookman's Daughter-Chapter two- 15 years later_

 _Hey guys 2ed chapter of the day! Hope ya enjoy!_

 _Fem Allen 3_

 _Summary: After Allen finds out she is a noah, she overheard her boyfriend and friends say, "... We should just kill her…" It was Lavi her boyfriend who said it… Fem Allen x Lavi_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own dgray man_

 _15 years later_

Allen woke up brushing her now waist long white hair out of her face putting a butterfly pin to go with her flower nightgown. She hurried down the stairs to make breakfast for her and her daughter; shortly after, breakfest was done she went back upstairs stopping at her daughter's door; Lallen's door. She knocked softly before going in. Her daughter's room consisted of a bed, dresser and a sky blue wall with a window in the middle of the room. In the bed she saw her daughter's small sleeping form, it was cocoon like hiding every inch of skin her mother slowly goes up to her ear and whispers "if you don't hurry I'll eat all the pancakes." Then the girl bolted up showing her spiky bright red hair and sky gray eyes with the right one having a red scar just like her mother. She was wearing pink shorts and a black t-shirt with her emerald-blue necklace as she raced downstairs to beat her mother to the table.

"Mother~ do I have to do training today? After all it's my fourteenth birthday." Lallen asked in a singsong voice; Lallen, is a singer for their village, the best; it, goes beautifully with her mother's piano playing.

"Yes Lallen, we need to train after all we need to work on your innocence; the power to heal others no matter what they have." Allen said.

"Fine…" Lallen mumbled. As she and her mother changed into their training attire. Her mother's consisted of a black two finger spaghetti strap long shirt with a light gray mini skirt. While Lallen simply wore a light yellow mid arm length shirt with black shorts with of course her necklace. As they rushed out of the house and started in the direction of the clearing of the forest; but first, they needed to head to town to buy supplies.

"Look it's the healer! She's back!""Wow I need to get my wife healed!""My son needs to get rid of the chicken pox!"

"Welcome back Ms. Lallen and Ms. Allen, have you considered my offer to go on a date with me yet?" Yuki the shopkeeper asks, he has pink eyes and light blond hair.

"No sorry Mister Yuki but mother can never date anyone again!" Lallen says angrily when she heard what her father has done to her mother and she made a promise to herself for wherever she may go she will NEVER let her mother date another man again.

"Why not?" Yuki asks.

"Because of my fat-" Lallen says before her mouth was covered by her mother's hand.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dating right now." Allen says with a sad smile. Yuki nods his head in understanding and gathered the supplies they asked for. They were gone a few days at a time training so they needed plenty of supplies. They reached the clearing and started training.

 _Back In Town_

A young man wearing bright colors with a bandana holding his red spiky hair in place, his bright green eyes full of excitement and sadness. A light yellow colored coat pushed over his face holding a backpack on his back. (That person is a finder :P)

"Excuse me sir, have you seen someone named Allen around here?" The red haired boy asks the shopkeeper.

"Oh Ms. Allen yes she shopped by a few hours ago with her daughter to go shopping. May I ask why?" The shopkeeper asks. The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well~" The red haired boy started,"I just wanted to visit an old friend and I heard she is here. Do you know where she is now?"

"Why she went training with her daughter about an hour or so away from here in the clearing."

"Thank you one more question."

"Yes?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No her daughter keeps her away from every man in sight."

"Thank you good bye."

"Good bye."

"Ash." The red haired boy asks the light yellow coated man.

"Yes Master Lavi?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to get ready to go to the clearing; gather Yu and Lenalee and tell them to meet me in the center of town we found her!" Lavi said tears coming out of his eyes.

 _Hope ya guys enjoyed! See ya guys later!_


	3. We Meet Again

_Lallen The Bookman's Daughter-Chapter three-We Meet Again_

 _Hope ya enjoy this chapter!_

 _Fem Allen 3_

 _Summary: After Allen finds out she is a noah, she overheard her boyfriend and friends say, "... We should just kill her…" It was Lavi her boyfriend who said it… Fem Allen x Lavi_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman_

"I'm going to get ready to go to the clearing; gather Yu and Lenalee and tell them to meet me in the center of town we found her!" Lavi said tears coming out of his eyes.

 _Back in the Clearing_

"Lallen can you please try to heal this animal with your innocence?" Allen asks while Lallen noddes. And concentrated her necklace energy on the dog who had a wound from a bear trap in the forest. Lallen closes her eyes tighter when suddenly both of their scars acted up and their eyes turned red and black. "You remember the verses Lallen?"

"Yep… _'Akuma be saved, be safe and don't hurt others anymore. Disappear out of this world to keep this world safe.'"_ Lallen said floating up her bright red spiky hair becoming waist long, straight and pure white, eyes turned deep yellow with her ashen skin color; giving, the look of a demon. The akuma was purified and Lallen fell down and returned to her normal look.

"Lallen you activated your noah half again." Allen mumbled putting her hand on her hand.

"Oh sorry mother, I forgot how many _bad_ memories came because of that…" Lallen said softly.

"It's fine at least you didn't destroy half the forest...again." Allen said.

 _Back in Town_

"So you're telling me Moyashi is in this town." A blue haired swordsman asked.

"Yea… Apparently she is in a clearing about a hour away from here." Lavi answered bright green eyes now shining with nervousness and happiness.

"That's great I can't wait to see her again!" A girl with two pigtails said; she has a yellow golem with a cross on it on her shoulder.

"Well remember what Tim showed us; so she might hate us though we were talking about a totally different person…" Lavi said showing a small smile.

"Do you still love her?" The blue swordsman asked.

"Yes Yu I still love her and I can't wait to see my daughter."

"Well what are we waiting for let's see her!" The girl with pigtails said.

"Yes Lenalee let's get going."

 _An Hour Later in the Clearing_

Lavi and friends creeped slowly into the clearing and saw a waist long white haired girl and a spiky bright red haired one.

"Good job Lallen!" The white haired one said.

"Thanks do you want me to try ag-" Lallen started.

"Whats wrong?"

"Someone is watching us."

"COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Then Lavi and his friends walked out from behind the trees and saw the scar and the arm of the white haired girl.

"Allen… Long time no see." Lavi said, eyes full of sadness but happiness at the same time. Her jaw dropped and tears started appearing out of the edges of her eyes.

"Hey Moyashi long time no see." Kanda said smiling.

"Hello Allen-chan!" Lenalee said tears coming out of her eyes while smiling.

 _To be continued_

 _Hey guys BRIGHT OUT! Hope ya guys enjoyed! :D_


	4. Lavi's Flashback

_**Lallen The Bookman's Daughter-Chapter Four: Lavi's Flashback**_

 _ **Hope ya enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all your guy's reviews~! So don't kill me yet.**_

 _ **Btw, the guest in the comments was right~! 10+ points for them~! :)**_

 _ **Fem Allen 3**_

 _ **Summary: After Allen finds out she is a noah, she overheard her boyfriend and friends say, "... We should just kill her…" It was Lavi her boyfriend who said it… Fem Allen x Lavi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own d gray man**_

"Allen… Long time no see." Lavi said, eyes full of sadness but happiness at the same time. Her jaw dropped and tears started appearing out of the edges of her eyes.

"Hey Moyashi long time no see." Kanda said smiling.

"Hello Allen-chan!" Lenalee said tears coming out of her eyes while smiling.

Tears of sadness leap out of Lavi's eyes as he stared at Allen and his daughter. He stares at her as he remembers how this misunderstanding came to be.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Lavi Pov**_

 _ **(What Allen heard is like this**_

 _What Their Discussion is like this)_

" _Listen up, the war is over but before we celebrate we need to eliminate Road. She's last evil noah left, and she is still in the dungeon. She is also weak right now because of the fight and didn't Komui say that we aren't going to kill her right away, what do you think Lavi?" Kanda said._

 **We should just kill her while she isn't expecting us and she should since she is still weak!" I said smiling.**

" **Agreed!" Both Lenalee and Kanda nodded.**

" _But shouldn't we let Allen in on this?" Lenalee asked._

" _No… I don't want her to know that we are killing the noah…" I mumble._

" _Well I'll let Komui know of the plans, he'll probably agree." Kanda growled. "Also if you hurt Allen, I swear you won't live to regret it usagi, you know why?" I shook my head worried at what he might say. "Because I love her too… If you hurt her, I'll slice you with my mugen understand" I nodded my head vigorously._

" _I won't hurt her because I love her."_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"Allen please listen to us it's just a big misunderstanding!" Kanda yelled.

"No! I won't let you guys hurt mother again!" The young girl now officially revealed as Allen's daughter shouted back. "Mother lets go!"

"No I won't let you go again Allen!" Kanda and I yell reaching out to stop her from running.

"Allen don't make us search for you again. Please just let us explain!" Lenalee cried tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'll listen to you guys once…. But you better have one good explanation as to why you said those things." Allen finally spoke her voice as one like an angel.

' _She changed a lot since last we saw her._ ' I thought as I could have sworn I saw Kanda smile at this development and Lenalee stop crying.

"Wha- but mother y-you can't-t just trust them again!" The bright red hair girl told her mother.

"Mind introducing me to my daughter Allen?" I ask with a smile.

"... Lallen this is your father and Lavi this is Lallen my daughter." She said with a frown.

 _ **END~ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully the next update won't take a few months.**_

 _ **Bright OUT! :)**_


End file.
